1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-supporting extensometer having specimen contact arms that engage rectilinear cross-section specimens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MTS Systems Corporation has sold extensometer assemblies for diametral testing that have long support arms designed to provide flexibility in the translational axes and stiffness in all three axes of rotation, so as not to affect the readings of the extensometer. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,975.
The basic extensometer frame construction in the present device is substantially the same as shown in the prior patent, but self-supporting specimen contact arms are provided for eliminating the need for a separate support arm when the extensometer is used on a rectilinear cross-section specimen.